


[Podfic] For a Definition of Us

by GwenChan Pods (GwenChan)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: MP3, Charity Auctions, Fandom Trumps Hate 2020, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Near Fatal Injury, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Secret Relationship, loud argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/pseuds/GwenChan%20Pods
Summary: "Is that what it took? Me getting shot for a definition of us?"After being shot, Steve and Danny come to some loud and public realizations of what they want to be.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	[Podfic] For a Definition of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writerdragonfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdragonfly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [For a Definition of Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169784) by [writerdragonfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdragonfly/pseuds/writerdragonfly). 



> My bidder (brighstill) asked this for the author of the original fanfic as a gift. Unfortunately, I lost contact with the bidder and I don't know their handle on AO3. But I hope things can still work out.
> 
> I got rusty with my reading and I am sorry to have arrived late and last minute. It has been a hard year. I still hope to have delivered something enjoyable.

**Fanfic** : For a Definition of Us

 **Length** : 18:45

 **Link** : [MEGA](https://mega.nz/file/gUgXyIAY#9ljdBDHbC_MFHDnDc1M3hSgGkDEcUuuVzINsbs1mJW8)


End file.
